Abominus Gets a Hat
Decepticon Message: 2/75 Posted Author Remote Sensor #4432 Recording Pt 1 Fri Apr 10 Hun-Grrr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In the darkness of the subterranian tunnels far beneath Cybertron is a single octagonal shaped chamber that is subtly lit from a glowing river of ion-charged lava that is currently spewing from a great rent in the roof. Even here though, the Decepticons have a monitoring device and it records a creepy and strange scene. Hun-Grrr stands in front of a dimunitive shape recognizable as Americon, the four other terrorcons standing behind him and boxing the smallish one in. For a moment as the Terrorcon leader steps fowards, axe in hand it looks as though one is witnessing an execution. But at the last moment he slams the shaft of the weapon down before Americon. "Him Americon turn to bird mode for this." He pauses and waits. "Him Americon good fighter. Even better, him no think too much. Him dumb as rock. Him do good in battle by helping Hun-Grrr. Him turn into beast thing. Him Americon going to get special honor. What him Americon say about that?" Americon grins widely as Hun-Grrr slams the axe down in front of him. He almost looks like he would continue grinning even if Hun-Grrr had actually hit him with it. Smirking, he replies, "I, Americon, say--" Quickly, he converts into bird mode, settling on the ground and staring up at the large Terrorcon. "--that even though this honor could literally be anything, I would like that very much--IN AMERICA!" Hun-Grrr leans forwards; staring at Americon for a moment. The Terrorcon leader then begins to shift and change until it is a twain-headed dragon that peers down at the avian-American. There is a low snarl, before he explains. "Him Americon get special honor that nobody else get. Him get because him strong, him brave and him stupid -- him stupid enough to feed arms to Hun-Grrr so Hun-Grrr can get fuel to smash him Grimlock." He pauses, then lowers more; both heads near to the other. "Him Americon get special honor . . " He repeats. "Him Americon going to be honorary Terrorcon." He looks at the other four of his kind. "HIM NOW AMERICON THE TERRORCON." One head looks back at the tape-bot. "Him have special role. Him form . . . . hat of Abominus." Decepticon Message: 2/76 Posted Author Remote Sensor #4432 Recording Pt 2 Fri Apr 10 Hun-Grrr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Americon spreads his wings and bounces around on his little legs in some sort of awkward dance! "Oh, boy! This is awesome! Honorary Terrorcon! I always wanted to be a hat and part of a combiner team, and now I can do BOTH!" He grins over at the security camera. "And as we all know, no American should go outside without a hat, and now our pal Abominus has one! And not just any hat--no, this hat... KILLS!" Hun-Grrr seems to accept this. He's an idiot, or at least most people think so. This sort of odd behavior from a prospective member doesn't bother him in the least. "Terrorcons!" He bellows. "It time to merge, and form . . . Abominus!" Movement eclipses the camera for the most part as the Terrorcons begin to move. Hun-Grrr drifts upwards and transforms into a torso as the underground cavern is lit by Abominus' eerie yellow lightning -- lightning that draws his arms and legs into place with a series of loud smashes and the omnipresent transforming sound. "SINNERTWIN, CUTTHROAT. YOU LEGS. BLOT, RIPPERSNAPPER. YOU ARMS!" A dull, muted roar of horrific anger fills the cavern as the giant's head extends and the optic visor comes online! "And I'll form the hat!" Americon cries out, soaring up to Abominus's head and circling around it several times before he uses his claws to latch on to the top of the combiner's skull. Then, he spreads his wings out widely, looks ahead sternly, and--holds that pose. Indeed, it seems almost as if he has been frozen in place, so unmoving is he. Another roar of shrieking anger shakes the cavern as Abominus smashes a mighty hand into the security camera. Static. A short time later, another camera, active in an area where the lights have long since gone out picks up the shrieking of the combiner and enraged glow of his optic visor . . . providing a ruddy red and eerie backdrop for the bitchin' hat that he now wears.